A desirable filtration barrier should possess high filtration efficiency and low pressure drop. Some filtration barriers are made of meltblown fibers having diameters ranging from a few microns to a few tens of microns. Those barriers cannot effectively filter out most micron-sized particles and nanoparticles while maintaining a low pressure drop.